


Help You Out

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Elton John - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex helps Winston clean up after Monty beats him up.
Relationships: Alex Standall & Winston Williams, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall (One-Sided)
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Help You Out

Alex looks down at where Winston sits. 

“Do you need help getting cleaned up?” Alex asks, sitting down next to the other boy. 

“Sure, if you want to help,” Winston gets up and gestures for Alex to follow him. Alex does and follows him to a room upstairs. 

“I’ll be right back,” Winston goes to find the first aid kit that the owners of this house kept.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Alex nods. Winston puts on G _ oodbye Yellow Brick Road  _ by Elton John. 

“This song is so good,”  Alex smiles. He gets out hydrogen  peroxide , “This is going to sting.”

He dabs it on the cut underneath Winston’s eye. He feels Winston wince under his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says. He continues to clean up the cuts, but part of the way through, he starts to focus on the music. He sings softly, while cleaning Winston’s cheek. 

“You’re really good,” Winston tells him, “Your voice is very pretty.”

“Thank you,” Alex smiles and looks up through his eyelashes at Winston.

“You’re welcome,” Winston says, smiling back at him.

“Can I ask you something? What was the real reason Monty beat you up?” Alex asks. Winston looks at the boy. This boy looks so gentle and sweet. 

“It’s kind of his secret that I can’t tell,” Winston says because well,  it’s true.

“Oh,” Alex says, “Well be careful around him.  He’s done some fucked up things.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Winston says.

The song moves to a song Alex knows very well.  _ Downtown  _ by  Majical Cloudz . Alex  has to laugh. This was the song Zach taught him to dance to. He had listened to it so much, trying to nurse his  crush on the other boy.

“What’s so funny?” Winston asks, smiling.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Alex says. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” Winston says.

“Okay, fine. So last year, I asked this girl to go to a dance with me, but I  didn’t know how to dance so my friend, Zach, told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and taught me to this song,” Alex says, not wanting to go deeper into it. He  didn’t really wan t to  gi ve this guy his whole life story, “Just thinking back to it was funny.”

Winston  doesn’t seem to believe him, but  let’s it go.

“You’re really good at cleaning up wounds,” Winston says.

“Thanks, I think. My mom taught me when I was younger,” Alex says, “ You’re all cleaned up.”

“Thanks, you’re a good guy,” Winston tells Alex.

“No problem,” Alex says.

“Here’s my  number, by the way . In case you ever need it,” Winston says.

“Thanks,” Alex smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fandomqueen6754  
> If you'd like to request a one shot, please go to my Tumblr.


End file.
